Big time sick 2
by Bigtimerushfangirl
Summary: When Logan gets sick and Is uncooperative, how will the guys handle it?
1. Chapter 1

Ok i made this mega fluff story up for part 2. Hope you like, it's a very long chapter

Logan's pov.

I finished the dance to till' I forget you. I let my eyes shut for one second and I woke up on the couch, with the guys and Kelly looking at me worriedly.

"What's wrong guys?" I tried to say but My voice sounded cold and raspy.

"Your sick." James answered obviously

"Guys I'm fine."

"No your not. " Carlos said

"Your burning up, and do I need to mention you sound like your an old man." Kendall reasoned.

"Loges we need to get you home, ok?" Carlos said In a tone that said he was going home one way or another.

"But,"

"No ifs,ands,or buts Logan. Your sick." Kelly stated

"I'm fine." I said as I felt my eyes droop.

Kendall's pov.

"Ok, lets get him home."

"Well, he said he was fine guys,maybe we should,wait?"Carlos said

"Yeah, right before he passed out, which helped his argument just so much." I said sarcastically.

"I'll pick him up and get him to the limo." James said

"DOGS! BOTH,NOW!" Gustavo's voice boomed

"We can't." Kendall stated, being the fearless leader as always.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T?" Gustavo said in a voice full of rage

"Logan's sick and he can barely talk, and he just happened to pass out." Carlos said defensively

"So he's no help to you and if he stays and tried to record and dance,which he isn't, we would have to cancel a few concerts, and the album would be out late, so were taking him home." James said even more defensively

"Mmm." Logan moaned

"Let them go Gustavo." Kelly ordered, slapping him in the head with her clipboard. "Guys the limo should be here now." Kelly kindly said

"Thanks Kelly." The three conscious boys said, as they ran to the limo.

-–-

Logan's pov.

I woke up,what happened to me and why was there a frozen bag of peas on my forehead? As i exhaled a sneeze I realized I was in my bed in the room I shared with Carlos. I also realized I felt terrible. Welcome to your awesome life Logan! I grabbed my computer and opened a word document. I couldn't really see well but I wanted to check this.

Symptoms

-fever

-cough

-sneezing

-headache

-sore throat

-chills

Yup I had a flu alright, congrats to me. Now I had to just act like it was a little cold.

"Logan, what are you doing?" Carlos asked standing in the doorway

"Nothing,why what's up Carlitos?" I got rid of the document and was surprised that I actually sounded normal with the exception of my voice killing me, but that didn't matter, I sounded fine.

"Logan, are you sick?" He asked simply, but it was so hard to answer, I mean I didn't want to lie. Maybe if I used big words then he wouldn't understand?

"Well Carlos, I have something called influenza, I'm sick, but depending on who and how bad It is, then it decides what's the plan of action."

"Are you trying to fool me wIth big boy words?"

"Carlos it's just the real words, and the facts." I explained trying not to lie

"Ok Logie!" He smiled giving me a hug

"Thanks Carlitos, I really needed that."

"Hey, Carlos is my name, huggin' is my game!"

"Why are you so happy?" I asked suddenly suspicious

"Kendall made me corn dogs!" Well that explains it.

"Nice."

"I know! I can't wait for Halloween too!"

"When's that?" I asked making him gasp

"You forgot? Logie you can't forget halloween!"

"I didn't , just what day is it?"

"Tomorrow night!" He yelled in glee, making me wince

"Jeez Carlos, simmer down."

"Sorry."

"What costume did you get?" I knew we were a bit old for trick or treating but since it was Carlos's favorite time of year we all did it, I remember when we were twelve, we had all met at the beginning of the school year, all new to town except Kendall,and our parents had agreed to let us go trick or treating alone. We had planned to stay out all night long, Kendall and the guys told thir moms they would sleep over my house, and Carlos told my mom for me that i would stay over Carlos's because I didn't like lying.

"Hello? Earth to Logan!

"Jeez do you always have to do that, I'm here."

"I gotta go actually, um to my closet for a meeting." He stuttered as he ran into our room, and sure enough, went to the closet, locking the door fast. What was that about? I must have said something bad

"Carlos, can You come out?"

"No way." He whimpered, he was crying!

"Why not?"

"You don't like me!"

"Carlos, I didn't mean to snap at you like that, I'm just not at the top of my game today." He unlocked the door and poked his tear stained face out

"Really?"

"Really."

"Ok Logie." He said getting out and having his ghost costume on.

"Why don't you save the costume for tomorrow night?"

"Alright Logie." He shut the closet door and opened it a millisecond later to have his normal clothes back on.

"Carlos, why don't you go down to the pool with Kendall and James, then I'll work on some homework."

"Looogannn, splurge alittle, lets all go!"

"Carlos, I'm gonna work, ok?"

"Fine." He sighed going downstairs to the guys and footsteps coming up minuets later.

"Knock knock." Oh boy, James

"I'm in here." I said going on my computer again

"Logan, no computer in your condition!" He scolded softly

"James, I'm fine it's just a cold."

"Do colds cause fevers?"

"James, they typically cause fevers."

"They do?"

"Yea." I said in an annoyed tone

"Sorry, but are you sure you want to stay up here alone?" He had me there, I wanted them, but I couldn't say it. I needed to play it like I just had a cold.

"Yea I'll be fine, go get your tan time!" I smiled before coughing harshly into my sleeve.

"Logan, you sure your ok?"

"My-I-I'm fine."

"Positive?"

"Jeez James I said I was fine!" I snapped

"You sure sound it." He mumbled walking out of the room and five minuets later, I heard a door slam. Thank you!


	2. Sleeping and air ducts

Kendall's p.o.v.

What Logan probably didn't know was that I stayed back. Now don't get me wrong, I love James and Carlos, but I knew that Logan was tricking them. I had been watching a movie quietly on the orange couch,when I heard footsteps.

"Do something!" My mind screamed, shutting off the TV and putting a blanket over me and, closing my eyes,I pretended I was asleep.

"I need to get better quick." He mumbled "What's with Kendall?" He asked himself "Kendall, wake up buddy." My first instinct was to snap my eyes open, but I played it for a minuet that I was asleep before waking up

"Logan?" I asked "you ok?"

"Yea, it turns out I just got a little cold, but why did you stay?"

"I didn't get alot of sleep last night, Katie had abad dream." I lied

"Oh is she ok?" He asked buying it

"Yea, just cried a little while."

"Oh alright." He got himself a water then went into a coughing fit

"Loges, you need to go back to bed, that cough sounds worse than at the studio."

"I'm fine ken, just got a little cold."

"Logan, you and I both know that's not true. You need to go back to bed."

"No."

"Logan."

"I'm fine! What is so hard to understand about it?" He said losing his voice

"That you won't let yourself get better."

"But I'm,"

"Don't give me the "I'm fine" speech, your sick Logan."

"Yea,sick with a cold."

"No Logie, I think you have a stomach bug. "

"But,"

"Alright, bed now."

"It's just that,"

"You can tell me in your bed." I told him and he hung his head low and walked up to his and Carlos's room.

"Ken I feel fine."

"Tell it to the bed."

"Alright, but I won't like it!" He warned

"Thank you."

"How long do I need to stay here anyway?"

"Until your well again."

"Toooo loooong."

"Not if you cooperated."

"Fine, I'll sit here all day."

"You need meds and to sleep."

"But I need to catch up on homework!"

"Logan, one month ahead is enough."

"Fine."

"Alright,I'll get the medicine." I said walking away into the kitchen, I got the medicine and some smart water then went back up to an empty room with the air duct open. Great.


	3. Bedtime

Logan's p.o.v.

Alright, I was finally out of the apartment. Now I just had to find the right way, I was still looking around when my phone vibrated.

To:Logan

From: Kendall

What are you thinking?

I was thinking that I needed to be alone for a while and they wouldn't let me. I was thinking whether or not to txt him back, when I got another message

To: Logan

From: Carlos

Plz come back soon Logie :(

I needed to text both of them back, but what could I say?

To:Kendall & Carlos

From: Logan

I need alittle time alone, I'll be back soon

To: Logan

From: Kendall

U be back in 20 before I send James and Carlos

To:Kendall

From:Logan

Got it

Oh boy, I needed to find my way back, fast. I coughed into my sleeve and went to my gps app, and the signal was too weak.

"What the heck am I supposed to do now!" I yelled throwing my phone in a random direction.

"Ow." A figure in black from head to toe said

"Katie? " I asked

"Logan, you look like death warmed over." She announced

"Thanks for the sympathy." I muttered

"Where the guys?"

"Weeeeeeeeeeeell."

"You snuck out didn't you?"

"Bingo."

"And you got lost didn't you?"

"Yep."

"Your lucky i know these ducts like the back of my hand."

"You can say that twice."

"If I show you the way back will you do what the guys say?"

"Fine." I sighed

"Alright now you may want your phone back."

"Please?"

"Here." She said throwing my phone over to me

"Crap, the screens cracked."

"You got a warranty on it?"

"Of course I do."

"Well don't worry about it then."

"Can you just take me back to the apartment?"

"Yea, let me guess you climbed out the one in your room?"

"Yep."

"Alright, well it's pretty close, follow me." She said taking her second right then first left then went to an open duct

"Hey guys."

"Katie? Where's Logan?" James asked

"Right here."

"Hiya." I whispered waving

"Logan, please don't do that ever again." Kendall sighed

"You had us scared." Carlos agreed

"How do I get down?" I asked

"Well, jump, and I'll catch you." James suggested

"No way!" I yelled backing up

"Logan, even if he didn't catch you,you'd land on your bed." Kendall reasoned

"But."

"Katie show 'em how it's done." Kendall instructed

"3,2,1, jump!" James counted down as she hops into his arms"see Logie,it's safe."

"Fine." I Jump and James catches me,then puts me in my bed.

"Night guys." I say curling up on my pillow

"Uh uh uh, meds then sleep." Kendall said waving his finger at me

"But I'm tiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrd."

"It'll take five minuets." Kendall said running too get the medicine and coming back a not minuet later.

"Ok here comes the cho cho train." James smirked trying to force feed me the medicine

"Your kidding me right?"

"Nope."

"I can drink it myself."

"Alright, if you wanna do it the boring way."

"You bet." I answered taking it out of his hand and drinking it.

"Can I sleep now?"

"Sure buddy, James, you get first watch." Kendall instructed

"Watch?" Katie asked

"No offense baby sister, but your crazy of you think we're leaving him again."


	4. Camille

_**I'm sorry for not updating, and Im having trouble charging my ipad, which is where I write all this. :( BUT I do have a computer that I could use as well but as I said all my stories are on my ipad and updates wouldn't be as often as usual. But I have been on my computer alot reading stuff on here and checking my messages.**_

No ones p.o.v.

"Logie, are you asleep?" Carlos asked Logan the next morning

"I'm out like a light Carlos." He slurred trying to throw a pillow at him but it went the wrong direction

"Ok I'll be back to wake you up of lunch in a half hour." Carlos said almost colliding with a concerned tall brunette.

"M'kay."

"Logan? It's noon buddy." James whispered picking his pillow off the floor and placing it on the foot of the bed

"What!" The now wide eyed boy asked

"You slept in, how you feeling?" James asked sitting down on the edge of the bed. He felt worse than yesterday, but he wasn't gonna say that.

"I feel better actually, and I think I can rest alittle this afternoon then go trick or treating." He fake smiled

"Oh, well great! Now what would you like to eat?"

"What's on the menu?" The not hungry raven haired boy asked

"Well, there's chicken broth, and your all time favorite, organic waffles!"

"I'll take some chicken broth and one waffle please."

"Alright sir,that'll be up in fifteen minuets." James saluted Logan and marched out of the room. Logan on the other hand, wasn't hungery. He had faked it so Carlos would still get to go trick or treating that night, knowing the little Latino would have stayed back to watch Logan. Suddenly, Logan's phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Logan Hortense Mitchell, what is wrong with you!" Camille yelled

"What'd I do?" He asked

"Ontop of not returning any of my seventeen calls and twelve texts, you made me wait outside a stupid restaurant for an hour and a half!"

"Camille, I'm so sorry, the guys, I, you," he panicked

"Logan I got the, what's wrong?" James asked, he had a waffle on a plate and the broth in a dainty tea cup.

"Forgot a date!" He mouthed pointing to the phone

"Let me fix it." James took the phone "hello?"

"James?"

"Camille the reason Logan stood you up last night was because he got stuck here, he wasn't feeling the best. He fell asleep last night before he was able to call you."

"Is he alright? Should I come over?"

"He's feeling better, and he's gonna rest today and go trick or treating tonight, would you like to come with us?"

"Sure, I'll be at your apartment around sevenish." She agreed and hung up the phone. James snapped it shut and put it on the nightstand.

"Thanks." Logan sighed

"Any time, I'll be back soon to grab the leftovers of the food." He said leaving

"Ok." Logan ate the waffle and finished most of the broth then took another nap.


	5. Trapped

Kendall's p.o.v.

I was glad Logan ate but I still wasn't convinced that he was ok, I needed to keep him home.

"Kendall?"

"Yea?"

"How did Logie get better so quick?"

"Well Carlitos, it was probably just a day thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I lied

"Ok, well get your costume on and we can start your face makeup! Oh and James, remember how I won that bet last week?" Carlos asked,oh boy this was gonna be good.

"Yea?" He asked coming down the swirly slide from Carlos and Logan's room

"Well I picked up your costume this morning." He grinned holding up a pink shopping bag

"You didn't."

"Hey, a bets a bet. Now I got you a nice pink leopard one piece in your size with a violet tutu, go get changed you little cream puff."

"I'm gonna get you."

"I know but this'll be so worth it!" He grinned

"What'll be worth it?" Logan asked quietly from the hallway in his doctor outfit

"Go ahead Jamie, strut your stuff."

"Shut up Carlos." James said lamely ducking under the orange couch and jumping up seconds later looking like and idiot.

"Carlos, up top, it's perfect!" Logan said

"Thanks."

"So how you feeling Logan?" I asked making him stop dead in his tracks

Logan's p.o.v.

"What?" I blinked

"How you feeling?" Kendall repeated furrowing his brow

"You could say,"

"Logan, the truth."

"I'm fine, I sound fine, I look fine, I'm feel fine."

"Sure about that?" He asked going to feel my forehead but I swatted his hand away

"Positive." I grumbled picking up the bags. I gave Carlos the Ghost, Kendall the vampire one after Carlos finished his face, I gave James the princess one, and I kept the jack ó lantern one.

"Jamie, time for your makeup."

"No!"

"Do you want to run in the palm woods in your underwear?"

"Fine." He said sitting down. Carlos put pink eyeshadow and a red lipstick on him then some blush

"You look like a pretty princess!" Carlos smiled handing him a mirror

"I'm gonna get you in your sleep." James said in a low voice before every one but kestarted cracking up at Carlos and how he had just taken white powder makeup, smearing it all over his face

"Carlos!" Kendall yelled with fear etched on his face

"What?"

"That's mine!" Katie swung in on a broom hung by fishing line and taking the makeup away. "I don't mind you doing it to make fun of James, which by the way is awesome, that powder is sacred and can't be touched by any of you." She said getting of the now hanging broom and putting it into her room

"Guys that is her favorite makeup ever. The rule by her is no touch of it ever."

"Oops."

"It's fine Carlos,lets just go." Katie said adjusting her witch hat

"Hey guys!" Camille greeted coming out of a flash of smoke as a witch

"Your both witches this year?" James questioned

"Yep."

"Lets go now before all the good candy's are gone!" Katie said jumping as we all walked into the elevator. But halfway down, the whole room went dark.

"Kendall!"

"I'm right here baby sister." He soothed turning on a flashlight

"What happened?" Carlos asked

"The elevators stuck." I grumbled

"We're trapped?"

"It's gonna be alright baby sister, Logie will find a way out."

"The air ducts." I smirked

"Where is it?" Kendall asked

"Open the vent ontop of us and if we're positioned right then we'll be able to crawl out into one." Katie got the screws lose and I boosted her up to check it

"Logan, we're trapped."

"We'll get out, I promise. Carlos give me your blanket."

"But it's my costume and it has a big hole in it!"

"It's small eneugh that its for your head, now it's gonna be a cold night in here but I want that air vent opened so we can breathe, the elavator has limited air flow with it closed."

"It does?" Camille asked

"Yea, I suggest we all just make a little camp out tonight and go to sleep."

"But it's only ten." Carlos whined

"I promise we'll make it up to you Carlitos."

"Ok." He sighed spreading out the blanket so all of us could have a little


	6. Breakout

Nobody's p.o.v.

Everyone agreed to keep watch throughout the night on Logan even though he said he was fine, he was pale and had a fever. A high one that James despised.

James p.o.v.

It was almost five am and almost the end of my shift, but I didn't want to get one of the other guys up. We rotated every two hours with Us looking at a watch Carlos was supposed to be next. That would have been a joy alright, trying to get the little Latino up at this unruly hour. Plus I liked to watch Logan, all the guys did because he was, well, small. Now I know what your thinking, why are you keeping watch? Well your crazy if you think that we would be that quick to leave him alone, but we will stop having shifts and stuff around noon today.

"No! No! Just leave me alone!"Logan yelled in his sleep bringing Me out of my thoughts and going to his shaking bedside

"Logan, buddy wake up, your having a bad dream." I shook him softly and his eyes snapped wide open with fear.

"James, it was awful!" He whispered harshly

"Do you want to talk about it? It could make you feel better." He nodded

"The Lammas, they were chasing me. Hundreds, thousands. Too many Lammas. I couldn't get away." His voice cracked at the last part, and I just gave him a big hug. No matter how silly the dream seemed, it was scaring him and I wasn't about to laugh.

"I know, but it was only a dream, they can't get you now."

"It seemed sooo real." He paused and looked at me "Why aren't you laughing?"

"Why on earth would I want to laugh at you,your my brother Logie! It scared you and I'm gonna be there for you."

"But it was stupid. I'm stupid." He whispered again as tears started to rush e silently down his face

"Your not stupid, every one of us had silly nightmares. Remember when we were thirteen and Carlos had the cornmare?"

"Yeah, he was so scared he didn't eat a corn dog for a whole week."Logan chuckled

"exactly." I smiled wiping a tear from his face " Now do you think you can go back to sleep?" I asked not realizing he was already out like a light again, good. I was about to get up when he started shaking again, what was going on with him. I decided to wake him up again. It burnt me when I touched him, not good

"Loges, it's James. You ok?"

"Who's Logan?" He asked

"You're Logan."

"Who's James then?"

"I'm James, Logan, buddy, what's wrong?"

"Who's buddy?"

"You need a hospital! Everyone wake up!"

"James, shut up before I slap you." Carlos warned groggily

"I second that." Kendall agreed rolling over and going back to sleep

"James?" Katie asked me

"Katie, Logan doesn't know who we are, get Kenny up, I'll get Camille." I said shaking her

"Are we out?" She asked bolting up

"Camille Logan's delirious, he doesn't recognize himself or any of us. We need to get out of here now." I said

"Katie what was that for?" Kendall asked as she poured the last of a almost cold Water down his shirt

"We're getting out, Logan's going to the hospital."

"What? Hospital?"

"Yes, he's deliorous."

"Alright how are we getting out?"

"Stop!" She yelled "how are we getting out?"

"We need to push the doors open and hope we're at one of the floors." I answered. Well with pushing and good luck, we were able to get out and get to the btr mobile, rushing off to the hospital in the sunrise


	7. You what!

Sorry for lack of updates,writers block.

Me: ok who wants to do the disclaimer?

Katie: bigtimerushfangirl doesn't own the title big time rush, and can't sell big time rush gear or

Me: ok Katie, the first part was good.

Carlos's p.o.v.

It wasn't 's what they were saying about Logan. That's all they said about Logan. Nothing else.

"LET ME SEE MY BROTHER NOW!" James yelled pounding on the nurses desk before running out of the room.

"James wai,"

"Carlos, let him cool down. We'll find him then." Kendall said in a soft voice cutting me off

"Kendall?"

"Yea buddy?" He asked letting out a sob

"Why Logie? Why couldn't it be me?"

"I don't know Carlos, but Logan wouldn't want us hanging around like this wishing it were us."

"Your right."

"Guys?" James asked turning the corner

"Come here James, we need to stick together, were a family."

"I know but they won't let us see him."

"We'll find a way once Katie gets here with Camille." I promised because we had sent them to

"How?" He asked frustrated

"Have you met Katie?" Kendall asked

"Have you seen Camille in action when she auditioned to be Milla? " I asked

"Good point."

"How is he?" The two girls in question asked

"Critical, that's all they're saying, so I need the best baby sister ever to hop behind the nurses desk."

"Your kidding me right?"

"Please, we need the room numbe

"Fine, Camille start a distraction."

"Thanks baby sis."

"Anything for my bros big brother." She hopped under the nurses table then when Camille 'tripped' on the table all the nurses ran over to her while Katie glanced at the clipboard And came back

"I said I was fine!" Camille yelled stomping away to us and smiling "did we get it?"

"Of course I did, room 835 guys."

"Alright, lets go." Kendall and all of us started looking for the room, when James found it we knocked.

"Come in." Someone squeaked

"Logan!" We all ran over to him and huddled around the hospital bed

"What's wrong?"

"Guys, I'll talk to you about it later and I should be able to home in a week, but it's not the greatest news. I'm gonna be ok though."

"Tell us." Kendall instructed scared to know what was going on

"Bu,"

"Tell." James pleaded

"Um, why don't I,"

"Logan, I'm worried, please don't sugar coat it." Katie begged

"I've got leukemia guys, that's why I had such a bad fever." He blurted out


	8. the good old days

No one's p.o.v.

"I've got leukemia guys, that's why I had such a bad fever." Logan blurted out waiting for everyone's reactions. Katie's eyes dashed from Logan to her big brother then started crying into a ball. Kendall stiffened then hugged Katie and whispered soft words to her until she calmed down. James had went under a table. Camille embraced Logan in a hug and had silent tears running down her face. Carlos walked over to the corner and started rocking back and forth with a blank expression on his face. They all were like that for about ten minutes before a nurse walked in,

"Mr. Mitchell, I'm sorry but it's against hospital regulations, you're not allowed to have visitors unless direct family." Logan let go of Camille and stared at her for a minute trying to think of a good response

"They are my family."

"It says clearly on your records here that you only have your parents and grandparents left."

"Maybe blood wise but,"

"My apologies for the inconvenience, but I'm afraid blood wise family is all that matters here, I'll escort your friends out."

"Maybe I'll just escort myself out as well." Logan smiled sitting up and swinging his legs over the bed

"You can't do that!" she shrieked running over to him and planting him back on the bed, little did she know,james had walked up from behind her and whispered in her ear

"You have five seconds to get out of here before I throw you out personaly." James immediately started counting and the nurse was out right away.

"Thanks James." Logan managed half smiling

"I'd do anything for you guys."

"Remind me to take you up on that offer when I want to prank someone."

"Remember when you pranked yourself a few years ago and my mom had to take you to the doctor?" Kendall asked

"Yeah, that was the year you had that tie with Katie right?" the raven haired boy asked

"Yeah, I couldn't forget the part when ihad silly string and got James and Carlos, it was too funny!" Katie laughed

"I remember that, didn't you try and get me with a rope trap that year Carlos?" James asked "Carlos?"

The teen was still in the corner, but he had stopped rocking and held his head in his hands, most would think that the little Latino wouldn't have known what leukemia was, but he knew all to well. He thought back to simpler times, he was only six and didn't know the guys yet, he had a sister that was four. Lila. Lila had gotten leukemia when she was only a year old, and had only one thing to look forward to at night. her brother would take her an hour before her bedtime, and he could talk to her about anything she wanted.


	9. Lila

No ones p.o.v.

_Lila had been sicker than usual for a few weeks, and Carlos was worried. Minutes before she passed, she was in her room with Carlos._

_"Carlos?"_

_"Yeah Lila?"_

_"Why does no one like me at school?" Carlos's heart broke hearing that, and embraced her in a hug_

_"Your special, you make me laugh, smile, even watch my little pony from time to time. You're the best sister ever!"_

_"I love you Carlos."_

_"I love you to Lila." _

"Earth to Carlos." James whispered waving his hand in front of the little Latino's face.

"James, he's having a flashback." Kendall frowned smacking his friend on the arm lightly

"UM OWW!"

"sissy." Katie muttered

"Carlos, can you look at me buddy? Logan hoped

"Lila?' Carlos asked blinking

"No Lila here buddy, just us." Logan frowned pointing around the room

"But, she, the,"

"What happened?" Kendall asked

"It was the night Lila, it happened all over I can't lose you!"

"I'm staying right here Carlos, who's Lila?"

"My sister."

"It'll be ok buddy," James soothed rubbing his back "it'll be ok."

"Guys, he thinks I'm just going to drop dead any second now." Logan frowned after Carlos and the girls had went to get coffee and a soda for Katie

"But why?" Kendall asked

"Guys, what if Carlos's sister had leukemia?" James wondered

"That's it!" Logan yelped

"What's it?" Kendall eyed Logan curiously

"Mama D." he smiled

"You're crazy!" James warned

"I know, but we need to figure this out."

"She's going to rush down here and,"

'James, she's your mom. I promise she won't try to take you back to Minnesota this time, but we need to figure it all out." Kendall promised as Logan dialed

"Hello?"

"Hi mama D, it's Logan."

"What's wrong?"

"Do you know if Carlos had a sister?" Logan asked making her gasp in shock

"How would you know that?"

"Well, they diagnosed me with leukemia today, and when I told the guys, He had a flashback."

"YOU WHAT?"

'I'll be ok mama D, just can you promise not to tell my mom yet?"

"Of course honey, I already had a meeting scheduled down there Tuesday, can you wait till then?"

"You don't need to fly down here, really."

"Don't even start, I was coming down anyway for a surprise, but it isn't a surprise anymore."

"Ok." He sighed in defeat "one more thing, did Lila have cancer?"

"Yes honey, she died when she was four."

"Poor family."

"Did he say her name?"

"Um, yeah. I think it was Lilac or something."

"Lila, she died before you guys met. Is Carlos there?"

"No, we sent I'm with my girlfriend to go get some coffee."

"Well, I'll be down there soon, its Saturday and I'm only a call away if you need me."


	10. Breathe it in

I'm so excited I'm going to the worldwide day of play tommorow in NYC! And I'm taking my friend so double the fun!

No ones p.o.v.

"Hello?"

"DOG, I need you and the other dogs at the studio for harmonies in half an hour, UNDERSTOOD?"

"I-I can't." The raven haired boy stuttered

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T?"

"I'm at the hospital Gustavo." He squeaked

"What hospital?" He questioned

"Parkland medical, can you come down here?"

"Yeah, I'll be down in fifteen minutes, DON'T break anything!" He warned before hanging up the phone

"Gustavo?" James guessed

"Yup, he'll be here in about fifteen minuets." Logan answered as a knock came to the door

"Come in." The three boys said in unison

"Hi Mr Mitchell, I'm doctor Stone." A man that looked about thirty introduced shaking Logan's hand

"Hi." Logan smiled

"I came to discuss treatment options, your friends may stay if you would like."

"That would be great, can we wait for my girlfriend to come back?"

"However you would like, do you know when she will be back?"

"Probably five minuets or so, not any longer that that." Logan promised

"Wonderful, is there any information you would like to know before she comes back?"

"Yes, actually." Logan gulped, worried "What are my survival chances?"

"Im sorry to say we didn't catch it quick, it's about forty five percent chance of you making it." He frowned

"It's gonna be ok buddy, we've beat the odds before." Kendall reassured patting his back

"We're back!" Camille smiled in a sing song voice jumping through the door followed by a very happy Carlos and Katie "What's wrong?" She asked growing concerned

"Guys, I only have a forty five percent chance of survival." Logan squeaked letting some tears run down his face

"Logan, your not going to die, you have to believe that." Camille ordered hugging Logan

"Carlos?" James asked when he saw the Latino start hyperventilating and sunk to the floor in a panic "Carlos, look at me please!" He begged as he saw tears rushing down his face and doctor Stone bent down and looked him right in the eye

"Son, look at me, we're all here and it's going to be ok." Carlos just stared at him then his eyes widened with fear, he tackled doctor Stone, and a thud was heard when Carlos pinned him on his back before the others could stop him. A different nurse than last time came in with syringe filled with a sedative and easily got it into Carlos's arm before he realized what was going on, then a certain tall brunette caught him before he hit the floor.

"Doctor Stone, I'm so sorry, he didn't know what he,"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Gustavo's voiced boomed from the doorway with a concerned Kelly next to him

"Sir, I have to ask you to quit down, patients are resting."

"Well what's going on that I had to come down here?"

"Mr. Mitchell has to agree to let me tell you and,"

"I have leukemia." Logan simply answered making the man normally full of rage feel something he hadn't felt in a long time, sadness.

"Im sorry but I have other patients I need to attend to, press the call button if you need me." The doctor said walking out of the room

"DOG, How did this happen?"

"I don't know, I definitely didn't put it on my Christmas wish list." He yelled throwing a pillow at him and curling up in a ball on his side Gustavo placed the pillow on the end of the bed and sat down.

"I'm sorry Logan, I never would never have wanted to have this happen to one of my dog, i mean boys." He corrected himself

"You don't know what it's gonna be like! My life is ruined!" He ran into the bathroom, slammed the door shut and locked it, letting some tears escape from his eyes. He called the one person he knew would come and not lie to him, his father.

"Hello?"

"Dad?"

"Hi Champ!"

"Um, dad can you come down to the hospital?

"Of course, why though?" Mr Mitchell was growing concerned at this point, he had just left there an hour ago from work, what was going on?

"Ill explain when you get here, just go to room 835." A click was heard and Logan hung up the phone without even saying goodbye. He gazed in the mirror and studied the bags under his eyes in his own world. He didn't even realized that the guys were begging him to come out.

"It's time to make a change, a change of heart, a change of mind, it's time to change this world." He looked at himself, if only he could find a cure.


	11. Leave me alone

Logan sic fic 10

Ok now I know Im a day late and it's short! I'm really really sorry, I had alot of homework and I think my math teacher is trying to give us three and a half hours of homework a day on purpose -_-

Kendall's p.o.V.

Why my brother would lock himself in the bathroom, everything pushing Logan too far too fast.

"Logan, please just listen to us." Carlos suggested sitting down next to the door

"Logan, we need you." I knocked on the door

"Logan this is impor," Guastavo stopped in mid sentence as Logan opened the door, revealing his blank face

"I'll be ok, just." He stared down at the floor "My dad will be here in a few minuets."

"Logan, it's gonna be ok."I put a hand on his shoulder "We're here for you all the way."

"I need that Kendall, I really do. I just don't want to be treated different than before."

"Don't worry, Logan we won't." James promised

"Gustavo?" Logan hoped

"I'm not going to treat you different Logan, but don't worry about your hospital bills."

"Hey, I'm a dog to you." He smiled for the first time since he had been informed of his illness.

"Logan?" His dad peeked through the open door

"Come in dad," Logan sighed "we've got alot to talk about."

"What's happening Logan? I know it must be big." He sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for the truth

"Dad, I have."

"Papa M, what Logan is trying to say is," I was cut off by James

"Logan, hadn't been feeling good lately and,"

"Dad I have leukemia!" Logan yelled sobbing into his pillow

"It'll be ok champ, it will be ok." Logan's father soothed

"It's not ok when you die dad!"

"Your not gonna die Logan, Im going to give you the most likley treatment to get rid of it."

"Yeah, like that'll work! People die all the time from cancer!"

"Logan, If I thought,"

"Sure dad, well just leave me the heck alone. ALL OF YOU!" He stormed to the bathroom and locked the door yet again, but this time soft sobs were heard.


	12. Breathe it out

**I'm really sorry again this took so long, I cant even update weekly anymore because I don't have any writing time. :( just wish it was summer already**

Nobody's p.o.v.

Logan Mitchell sat on the bathroom floor, letting tears fall down his pale face onto the floor.

"Logan!" Three teenage boys were yelling and pounding on the door, he knew that much, but he didn't care who they were at the moment. He held his head in his hands, why was his life suddenly crumbling like this. It wasn't like he did anything still remembered his grandfather, memories when he was nearly four, in the hospital. He had been told he was a cancer survivor, but it came back within three months time, It sure was a messed up world alright. No one realized Logan remembered him dying, his mother and father sure didn't. The doctors had given his grandfather false security, like he was in the clear, and now his own father was trying to do the same thing. Things would never be the same after this.

"Logan, please just come out and we can talk about this." Kendall tried to reason banging on the door, but Logan still refused to come out.

"I'll get him." Katie finally said getting of James's lap and standing on the bed trying to reach the air duct "James? Can you give me a boost?"

"Hmm?" He asked getting out of a trance "Oh yeah!" He helped her up and all three boys listened to the continuous banging in the ceiling as she made her way to the small room.

"Logan?" She asked climbing out and hopping to the floor, slowly walking over to the ill boy

"Katie! Unlock the door!" Kendall urged

"Logan? You need to talk to me, I can help." She said sitting down next to him

"You don't understand what it's like!" He sobbed

"Can you explain it to me?" She asked putting an arm around him soothingly

"It's already happening!" He squeaked looking straight at the brown door,

then at Katie, who was about to say something before the raven haired boy started again "They are already treating not only me, but themselves different! All because of me!"

"In what way?" She asked softly

N"Can't you see? Carlos, he's all sad! Camille is all worried and upset! Your upset! I hate my life! " he sobbed as a clanking was heard in the ceiling and Camille came out head first and flipped onto the floor

"Logan, I'm not upset at you, you did nothing wrong." But he just sobbed harder

"Katie, can you unlock the door?" Camille instructed holding Logan in her lap, running her hands over his unusually messy black hair

"Yeah." She answered getting up and unlocking it as the boys all ran over seeking answers

"Logie I, I'm sorry." James stuttered seeing his clearly broken friend crying nonstop

"I w-wanna go h-home!" He yelled hugging Camille for what seemed like dear life

"Shh, I'm gonna go check when you can go ok?" Kendall asked kneeling down next to his pale friend

"Kendall," Mr. Mitchell frowned, knowing this would break Logan "He'll be able to leave Tomorrow, as long as his fever's down."

"No!" Logan yelled kicking and screaming in Camille's lap

"Shh, we're staying right here." Camille reassured pushing his hair out of his eyes she gasped "Guys he's really warm

"Let me check." Mr. Mitchell ran over to his son and pulled his hand back as soon as he felt the unbearable heat coming from his son. "James get the thermometer please?" He asked worriedly

"Where?" James asked rummaging throughout the tiny bathroom

"The other room, on the night table." Mr. Mitchell glanced back and fourth between James and his son that was barley keeping his eyes open "Stay with me buddy." He urged shaking him awake again

"Hmm?" The raven haired boy asked lazily opening one eye then shutting them quickly, wincing at the light

"James!" Mr Mitchell urged

"FOUND IT!" The tall brunette yelled running back into the room and stuffing the tool into Logan's mouth after turning it on and everyone waited anxiously, even Gustavo and Kelly until it finally beeped rapidly

"One hundred four point five." Mr. Mitchell read "Everyone, keep him awake and have him stay put." There was only six people remaining in the room, as Kelly and Gustavo had excused themselves once Logan's father had arrived.

"You hangin' in there buddy?" Carlos weakly asked the raven haired boy as he gripped Katie's arm

"What's wrong with him?" Katie mouthed to Kendall

"Him?" Kendall asked pointing to Logan

"No, him." The girl whisper-corrected pointing to Carlos "he's weak."

"He'll be ok." Kendall reassured her "He's just really tired from not sleeping, all of us are." Giving a nod, there was silence. Approving silence almost, until four nurses rushed in a placed Logan on a stretcher and started wheeling him away.

"Wait, where are you taking him?" James cried running after them

"We need to lower his temperature, he needs an ice bath." One of the blonde nurses answered

"GUYS! SAVE ME!" Logan screamed weakly flailing around on the stretcher as he was wheeled into an elevator, all six of them ran after him now, but didn't reach him until the doors shut.


	13. Code blue who?

Just a short little update while i had the time to write another chapter for you guys! Thanks to littlemonkeydog and glee clue rock 1251 for reviewing!

Logan's p.o.v.

"GUYS! SAVE ME!" As I heard a ding, wincing as my fuzzy vision saw the bright light of what I didn't know was the elevator.

"Shh," I heard one of the nurses hush me as I heard another ding and I was wheeled into a blurry room.

"I feel so bad for him." One of the nurses complained

"He needs it, now put him in."

"Alright, one, two, three." I felt them Lift me and put me down in something that hurt really bad. Wait a minute, this was ice water!

"Get me out of here!" I screamed

"Shh, you have to be in here for seven minuets ok?" The nurse asked that had been so prompt to put me in

"N-no, to-t-to cold!"

Katie's p.o.v.

"No! We need to get him!"

"Katie, it's going to be ok, Alright?"

"No! Don't you realize It's going to hurt him!" I whisper screamed so the nurses couldn't hear what I was saying

"What?" Kendall asked baffled

"It'll put him hurt him with the dramatic temperature change! We need to get him out so we need to find Papa M."

"What can papa M do?" James asked

"He can get him out of there, and fast." I gave a fierce glance around the wing but I still didn't see him

"Well where do you think he," Camille started but was cut off by an ear-piercing beep that echoed off the walls

"Code blue room 835, code blue room 835." A dull voice said

"Guys," Carlos visibly shuddered as we all stared at him as his voiced cracked "That's Logan's room." We all started running back, but to me it didn't make sense, Logan wasn't in his room, he was In the ice bath thing on the next floor, so who could be in his room?


	14. Where is he?

Carlos's p.o.v.

Once we finally got to Logan's room, the place was already swarmed with personal and it was obvious we wouldn't be able to get in.

"Dear god please let Logan be ok!" Camille whispered harshly under her breath

"CLEAR!" I heard a nurse shout many times, I looked at Kendall for direction about all of this, but he was staring at his watch in a trance

"One minuet, they got one minute left." Suddenly everyone started walking out. It still was a few minuets until I saw it, him i mean, and my jaw M. How? Why? These questions were all in my mind as I saw them roll the now lifeless body away.

"When are we going to tell him?" Katie wondered

"We can't tell him now, we just can't." James breathed like he and just finished a long race "He could go into depression or something." He added sadly

"Well, we know he'll notice." I choked back a sob, this was going to be so hard, I don't want to lose my Logie! "There's going to be a piece missing."

"It's, it's going to be ok Carlitos." I could tell Kendall was trying to reassure himself more than me, tears spilling out of his eyes as if it were rain expelling from a cloud

"But what to say when he asks!" Katie insisted then hushed her voice to a whisper that was barley audible "You know he's gonna ask."

"We'll see, maybe he won't notice until morning." Camille hoped

"GUYS!" I heard the familiar scream of Logan as he got out of the elevator on the stretcher, we all ran to his stretcher and tried to hide the tears in our eyes, even Kendall, wiping his eyes on his baby blue beanie

"We're here Logie."Kendal couldn't hide the deep crack in his voice, and his red eyes hadn't helped much either.

"It was so cold and painful." Logan went on "Kenny, are you ok?" He looked around to all of our bleary eyes "All of you, what's wrong?"

"Later." Camille explained in a hush tone as he was wheeled back into a hospital bed in the room that was next to his old one. This room relied on lamplight to be lit, and when it was sunny out, a standard sized window. Logan looked around, not commenting on the new environment, but noticing someone was missing.

"Where's my dad?"


	15. Pain is temporary,quitting lasts forever

**LittleMonkeyDog: Thank you so much! Im so sorry i didn't include this in the last chapter (I didn't see it!). I'm glad you like my writing style, I try to put a lot of details into things on my stories! I try to update as much as possible with my **

**stories, but I sometimes can't even manage once a week due to schoolwork! I just want time to write, not due a billion math problems! **

**Glee Clue Rock 1251: Thank you! As I said, I try to update as much as possible so I'll aim for Tomorrow if I can!**

Camille's p.o.v.

"Where is he?" Logan repeated, more demanding this time

"Heh-he, I, oh god." I stuttered not knowing how to tell him, I looked at the others trying to find a way out of this

"He what?" Logan asked impatiently, crossing his arms

"He had to go home!" James suddenly lied in an outburst "He was just a little frantic, I mean who wouldn't be!"

"Oh."was all my pale boyfriend could manage to say

"No! We can't lie to him like that!" Carlos yelled "When someone dies you don't say he's at home! Or he's at school, or with whatever, YOU DON'T LIE TO PEOPLE!" Carlos screamed trying to prevent himself from charging at James that very moment.

"He-he's dead?" Logan asked trying not to break down in front of us

"Logan, I, he, just, help me out here Camille." James stuttered

"Logan, I'm so sorry." I whispered walking over to his bed and siting down

"Carlos, James, hallway, NOW." Kendall barked forcing the two out of the room

"Logan." I started to say something, but decided to leave it at his name as heavy sobs racked his body and we just sat there together, him resting his head on my shoulder as he continued crying, me just stroking his raven hair and staring out the partially shut door, where whispered bickering could be heard from the three boys.

Kendall's p.o.v.

"James David Diamond, you never lie to any of us. You know that." I started then turned to Carlos, who was giving James what was more or less an i told you so look Carlos style "And you, you don't have to make a situation any worse than it already is. Logan's gonna have a tough time going through chemo and everything, now with his dad, just,"

"We need to be there for him." James finished for me "He needs to know he's not alone, not the only one with cancer, not the only one who lost a loved one."

"Carlos?" I asked, he was now staring out one of the window walls that was splattered with rain

"Lila, Lila can help him." He spoke so softly, I wouldn't have recognized him if I hadn't been standing there staring at him

"How buddy?" James asked just as quiet

"Making her story live on, by making everyone know about Lila Garcia." He turned to go back to Logan's room "Kendall?"

"Yea?"

"Pain is temporary, quitting lasts forever." And with that he walked into Logan's room like the conversation had never even taken place.


End file.
